


Best Part

by MissCactus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cute, Did I Mention Fluff, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, because Canada, but not really, ghost - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Très franchement ? Cela plaisait énormément à Prusse. Le meilleur moment dans leur relation ? Lorsqu'ils avaient dû l'annoncer à France.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) avec pour thème le mot "Empire". Autant dire que je tape dans la facilité avec Hetalia :')

Prusse se demandait très souvent où est-ce qu'il avait foiré.

Il avait été une nation si grande, si puissante, un Empire imbattable que tous craignaient, et un jour, sans qu'il ne comprenne d'où tout venait, tout s'était écroulé. Il était passé du stade de légende à celui de pauvre nation qui passait son temps à taper l'incruste dans les réunions pour faire chier son monde.

Certes, il aimait bien ce titre et le rôle qui allait avec – rien ne valait le visage rouge de son frère lorsqu'il était sur le point d'exploser de rage – mais l'époque où il était un être surpuissant et craint lui manquait. L'époque où personne n'osait s'opposer à lui lui manquait.

Bien évidemment il n'en avait parlé à personne. Pff, sérieusement ? Le grand Prusse (si ça ne tenait qu'à lui il ne mettrait pas qu'une majuscule au début de son nom, mais bien à _chaque_ lettre !) tout nostalgique du bon vieux temps comme le vieux croûton qu'il était ? France et Espagne ne le laisseraient jamais vivre cette humiliation.

En fait, il était même sûr que son frère serait capable d'en rire.

Oui, oui, ce frère-là, Allemagne, le puceau accroc au SM.

Autant dire qu'il se prendrait un bon coup dans son amour propre.

Et c'était à ce moment que Canada avait débarqué. Le gentil, adorable, timide Canada. Oh, au début il ne l'avait pas remarqué. En fait, il s'était même presque assis dessus...

Alors qu'il venait d'arriver dans la salle de réunion, pestant contre Romano qui lui avait _encore_ rappelé qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici étant donné que son pays n'existait même plus (sérieusement ? C'était son argument alors qu'ils étaient deux, Veneziano et lui, pour l'Italie ?), il pensait être seul et n'avait pas particulièrement fait attention à son entourage. Il comptait bien écrire des remarques sur les idées débiles d'Amérique lorsqu'il vit une sorte de forme translucide assis sur la chaise de... de... C-C... Cana... Cano... Cani ? Sur la chaise du pays à côté d'Amérique.

En tout cas, il n'était pas prêt d'avouer le cri absolument pas viril qui s'était échappé de sa bouche.

Non, du tout, Prusse avait été un conquérant, un Empire que personne ne pouvait terrasser. Il ne criait pas devant des fantômes.

Il s'était avéré que ce n'était pas un fantôme mais bien un pays, Canada (bon, il n'était pas loin non plus), et que ce dernier ressemblait fortement à Amérique pour la simple raison qu'ils étaient frères. Franchement, l'albinos avait un profond respect pour ce petit. Il plaignait Veneziano pour devoir supporter Romano, il n'imaginait même pas ce que devait subir Ukraine pour être la sœur de Russie et Biélorussie, mais il s'était toujours dit qu'une personne de la même famille qu'Amérique devait avoir un courage monstre pour le supporter.

Du coup, il se sentait un peu mal pour ne l'avoir jamais remarqué...

Ce jour-là, en rentrant chez lui, il avait totalement oublié la jeune nation. Il avait été comme effacé de sa mémoire.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce que le même événement se reproduise la semaine suivante.

Puis celle qui suivit.

Et celle d'après.

Ces mini crises cardiaques suivies d'amnésie continuèrent pendant plusieurs mois (à quoi bon compter quand on ne pouvait même pas mourir) jusqu'au jour où il cessa d'oublier. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien de différent par rapport aux autres rencontres. En entrant dans la salle il avait failli hurler en remarquant cette forme fantomatique, le blond s'était excusé avant de se présenter, ils avaient parlé quelques minutes avant que les autres pays ne fassent leur entrée et qu'il oublie totalement sa présence.

Mais en rentrant à l'hôtel où il séjournait, cette fois-ci, il se souvint.

Pour une raison qui lui était totalement inconnue il se souvint du sourire désolé de Canada, de son rire en entendant des anecdotes sur Allemagne qui était habituellement si sérieux, de la façon dont il se touchait les cheveux lorsqu'il avait toute l'attention de Prusse, comme s'il n'y était pas habitué, et surtout sa voix si douce et timide.

Alors il s'était lancé, sans particulièrement réfléchir (ce n'était pas son fort de toute façon) et lui avait demandé s'il pouvait l'emmener dîner. A sa plus grande surprise (mais pas trop, on ne lui refusait rien !) Canada avait accepté et tout le monde savait comment, au fil du temps, ils avaient fini par se rapprocher pour passer du stade de connaissances à celui d'amis à celui d'amants.

Très franchement ? Cela plaisait énormément à Prusse.

Le meilleur moment dans leur relation ? Lorsqu'ils avaient dû l'annoncer à France.

Qui aurait pu se douter que Canada était comme son fils, et que son meilleur ami venait juste de lui annoncer qu'il se tapait... son fils !

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere


End file.
